


Reading list and resources for “A twisted skein” series

by fabricdragon



Series: A Twisted Skein [3]
Category: RPF - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background - Freeform, Other, information, resources
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of suggested books, information, and resources, etc  for my work "Someone had to say it" and the series "A Twisted Skein".<br/>plus some chapters of  notes that started to overtake  the length of the chapter (cough)  like details about how Viking culture (and Greek and many others) thought about   dominance, sex, and society.</p><p>This is not required reading to understand the story, just collecting some of the outside source material and etc in one place.<br/>references for BDSM, Knitting, etc. background on  non Avengers characters, the Hellfire Club, history notes. etc<br/>SPOILER WARNINGS will be noted at the top of the chapter, where possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BDSM Related

BDSM related

 

"Screw the Roses, send me the thorns" by Philip Miller and Molly Devon

ISBN-10: 0964596008 ISBN-13: 978-0964596009

 

  
"The New Bottoming Book" by Dossie Easton, Janet W. Hardy

ISBN-10: 1890159352

ISBN-13: 978-1890159351

  
“The New Topping Book " by Dossie Easton, Janet W. Hardy

ASIN: B00EOHGNSS

 

Erotic Slavehood: A Miss Abernathy Omnibus by Abernathy, Christina

ASIN: B00ZLVDDZM

 

  
For Rope work (Shibari) I suggest anything written by Midori (and her seminars):

“The Seductive Art of Japanese Bondage” by Midori

ISBN-10: 1890159387

ISBN-13: 978-1890159382

 

as well as:

'Two Knotty Boys' work both books and you tube

Two Knotty Boys Showing You the Ropes

 

Shibari You Can Use: Japanese Rope Bondage and Erotic Macramé

on kindle: ASIN: B00S46RMNK

 

 

 WEBPAGES:

www.fetlife.com

a social media site for  kinksters.   You can find local meet ups,  find people to ask questions, etc. *as with all socia media* not everyone is the expert they portray!!!!

 

GoddessThain is my sharps advisor.  she knows her stuff, feel free to ask her. she is also on Tumblr

i am FabricDragon on Fetlife,  Facebook, and most other places the name isnt taken already.

 


	2. Knitting resources

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> knitting related resources

Knitting related

First of all, a note. Everyone’s hands and minds are different. The book that makes the best sense to ME may not be the best book for YOU. The same stitch can be described a million ways, and there are always options. I suggest that you go to a knitting shop, or book store, open up a BUNCH of books to the same stitch (like knit, or purl) and see which one makes the most sense to you.

IF, like me, you get frustrated very fast, and have a short attention span until you get the hang of stuff, do NOT start with a scarf. The reason is that scarves are miles of “same stitch” over and over. If you know what you are doing (or have a lot of patience) then you can sort of zen out, but when you are learning? Not so much. I always suggest small projects like hand warmers or mittens to begin with.

Ps, a really awful mitten can always be felted and turned into a tree ornament. Just sayin.

Not like I’ve done it (cough)

 

In no order:

 

The Knitting Answer Book, 2nd Edition: Solutions to Every Problem You'll Ever Face; Answers to Every Question You'll Ever Ask

By Margaret Radcliffe Author of The Essential Guide to Color Knitting Techniques, The Knowledgeable Knitter, and the bestsellers The Knitting Answer Book and Circular Knitting Workshop.

 

 

Knitting in Plain English: The Only Book Any Knitter Will Ever Need Paperback – by Maggie Righetti (Author) also Sweater Design in Plain English

 

Complete Idiot's Guide to Knitting and Crocheting Illustrated, 2ndEdition (The Complete Idiot's Guide) by Barbara Breiter (Author), Gail Diven (Author)

 

Teach Yourself VISUALLY Sock Knitting by Laura Chau (Author)

 

Teach Yourself VISUALLY Sock Knitting by Laura Chau (Author)

 

Cast On, Bind Off: 54 Step-by-Step Methods; Find the perfect start and finish for every knitting project Spiral-bound – June 19, 2012

by Leslie Ann Bestor (Author)

also check out “two at a time socks” and any of the vogue knitting books.

SPECIAL BOOKS:

 

DomiKNITrix: Whip Your Knitting Into Shape Paperback –by Jennifer Stafford (Author) (no oke, it actually has good knitting instructions, and some neat adult themed projects)

 

Knockdown Knits: 30 Projects from the Roller Derby Track Paperback by Toni Carr (Author)

Geek Knits: Over 30 Projects for Fantasy Fanatics, Science Fiction Fiends, and Knitting Nerds Paperback – by Toni Carr (Author)

Knits for Nerds: 30 Projects: Science Fiction, Comic Books, Fantasy by Joan of Dark a.k.a Toni Carr (Author)

 

This one is actually instructional, but most of her books are knitting humor:

Knitting Rules!: The Yarn Harlot's Bag of Knitting Tricks by Stephanie Pearl-McPhee

Her humor books include

Yarn Harlot: The Secret Life of a Knitter, At Knit's End: Meditations for Women Who Knit Too Much, The Amazing Thing About the Way It Goes: Stories of Tidiness, Self-Esteem and Other Things I gave Up On and many many more. I may have the complete collection… in any event great books

 

The craft oriented social media site is Ravelry: [www.ravelry.com](http://www.ravelry.com) I am , of course, fabricdragon there too. I don’t check in as much as I should

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously you tube has a TON of teach yourself videos


	3. Vikings, Asgard, Warrior Cultures and Homosexuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vikings had some pretty strict cultural ideas about homosexual sex. Thor simply takes those as a given. the PROBLEM is that as Loki said before, magic is considered a 'womanly art'. basically Thor has been allowing his friends in Asgard to get away with insults that completely, utterly, demolish Loki's ability to be taken seriously as a leader.

The Vikings, like many other cultures, had the idea that there was nothing wrong with man on man sex, as long as:   You were the dominant partner (the perpetrator, not the penetrated, in other words the 'male role' not the 'woman'); The subordinate partner was much younger (in which case they could grow out of it without dishonor, potentially), a slave/captive warprize, etc.; You still did your duty to the family and tribe by taking a woman and having kids.

So… the concept that Tony Stark might get payback by taking an enemy into his bed (even raping him, since hey, its war) is absolutely fine in Viking culture. If any insult or dishonor is involved, it’s on the side of whoever is the receptive partner.

Depending on whose version of history you believe? It may or may not be that big a deal for the captured war prize, since they were unable to say no.

A VOLUNTARY receptive homosexual was “Argr” (or egri, I am not clear on the parts of speech) as was a man who did womanly tasks, and in most of the sagas, anyone who did magic ‘like a woman’. Oh, and yeah… the sagas are full of insults talking about this or that warrior being “effeminate” and they do in fact refer to having children as a way of implying the dude is a swish.

So… the legends about Loki having kids ‘as a woman’? In the Marvel universe, that’s pretty simply evidence of him being slandered by being called, weak… womanly… effeminate. Basically? Picture the worst type of homophobic insults, in red neck culture…

And for those to have spread… for Loki to have already told Anthony that people said this stuff about him, *about the Prince* means that his father, and his brother, who should have been defending his honor (even if the accusations were true) have been permitting or ignoring it.

 

(Refer to Thor, the movie) Which suddenly makes the warriors three, and Sif, and Heimdall, disregarding Loki ,who held power as regent, very clear.

They have been permitted, maybe even encouraged, to view *a prince of Asgard* with contempt.

THAT’S why they thought they could get away with it.

Because his father and brother have LET THEM get away with it for centuries.

And when Odin woke up and was back on the throne… Thor’s friends, and heimdall, who disobeyed the word of Odin, and the word of the regent Loki… were not punished.

A CLEAR signal to the entire realm that Loki… is beneath contempt.

 

 

Think about that.

Ok, that’s bad.

Now… Loki may, or may not, be gay/bi/pan/whatever. But what do you think that kind of upbringing did to his self image? To his sexual identity?

Basic psychology says this guy is going to be pretty messed up in bed. One way or another.

Now given how harshly Loki gets punished for things, versus how lightly Thor, Sif, etc get off for MAJOR things… how messed up do you think Loki is?

So let me just say for the record you can expect that Loki has a history of boundary issues, of acting out, of at least potential violence toward his sex partners. No, not just BDSM. Think about the culture…. Now imagine how someone treats a captured war prize… now imagine what happens when you have a Loki who might actually be interested in guys… and has been taught that gentleness and interest in guys is VILE.

Do you think, in a culture where he is being bashed for being an effeminate gay… that he is usually going to be gentle to a male lover?   Can you say “internally conflicted”?

 

 

Ok, look way back in my “Someone Had to Say it” my main fiction, (or exchanges of power once I get a few more chapters into it) and tell me about Loki’s ORIGINAL ideas for Tony Stark.

You know, kidnapping, non consensual abuse of various kinds, rape, torturing the guy with a knife….

And this is AFTER he’s been hanging around in NYC and dealing with people a bit more (and watching television shows, and reading some slash fiction)

The amazing thing ISN’T that he was thinking of raping his way through his brothers precious mortal shield brothers to spite him (because taking his brother’s friends as a war prize, as a argr, is payback, lets not mince words).   The amazing thing is that while he could THINK it… he didn’t follow through.

Because Loki isn’t a typical Asgardian warrior, or a dishonorable cur, or anything else like that.

It’s amazing that he decided, way back the first time on the balcony, not to HARM him (in Loki’s view, anyway, he’s still pretty messed up) because Stark was funny, and interesting, and made him laugh.

The amazing thing is that after he was tricked into hospitality he figured “shit, cant kidnap the cute intelligent guy I am really attracted to and keep him as a sex slave… well… maybe I can still have fun and NOT hurt him- too badly?”

What’s insanely amazing is that when he ran headlong into a warrior… someone who fought his brother to a standstill (kind of) and fought alongside Thor …and said “I’m going to fuck you into the mattress”… the guy said (again, more or less) “Yeah that sounds pretty good.”

It’s a testimony to the fact that underneath the abuse and internalized homophobia and everything else… that Loki was able to care, and to reach back and think about the one kind-of healthy relationship he knows… his mom… and try to be kind. Try to duplicate the care Ms. Vivienne showed HIM…

 

Yeah. Pretty damned amazing.

 

By the way, yes I may write a fan fic where Loki does decide the best way to avenge himself on his brother is to act against the Avengers like that. However it would be tough to out do some of the ones that have already been written. (like “Lessons from a God”, its one of my earlier bookmarks)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.vikinganswerlady.com/gayvik.shtml  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ergi
> 
> just to start.


	4. BDSM and the cultural perception of a submissive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a discussion of what being a dominant or a submissive partner in BDSM can mean to your reputation.

In the modern BDSM community there is still the perception that a submissive cannot be a leader.

 

It’s not universally held, it’s not everyone who thinks that… but it’s a pretty common belief. The idea that if you are the receptive partner in homosexual sex, or the person who gets tied up in bondage, or the person who likes to be flogged (as opposed to the person doing the flogging) then you are weak, cannot lead, etc.

In BDSM gatherings you will routinely see submissives having their contributions ignored, be told not to even try to organize a get together, etc. and if they DO organize a get together its assumed that a dominant is running it and the sub is just arranging the napkins.

 

If you have trouble understanding HOW poisonous this is to someone:

Imagine that there is a rich, powerful, influential technology leader like, say Tony Stark (ignore Iron Man, just for a moment, just think business):

Now imagine that word got out, maybe with photos, that he visited a dungeon... or had a lover, or etc… that he tied up and kept on a leash, and had sex with while they were tied to a bed. Yes there would be backlash, but… don’t you imagine that a lot of his social peers and the public would just be jealous? Or go “well he’s kinky, but its pretty hot…” he would get ADMIRED in some circles for his STRENGTH. It doesn’t tip over into “Ewwwww” territory until you involve serious injury or blood, but even then it could be spin doctored.

Got that?

Ok, now imagine that word got out, maybe with pictures, of the same thing, the same partner, the same set up… with Tony Stark as the one being led around on a leash. Now imagine how hard it would be for him to be taken seriously at board meetings. How much that would HURT his ability to do business.

 

And that’s in modern earth.

 

And no its not fiction. I’ve seen the difference in the way people are treated when people find out that someone is into BDSM at all… and they adjust… and then they find out that they are a sub (or switch since most people don’t get it)

The SAME people who were “its weird but as long as its consensual” before? Turn into “you like to be HURT? You need help” or they stop taking your lead in school or business.

Because if you are the “weak” party in bed, you can’t be the strong person outside the bedroom.

 

This is a lie.

Most of the submissives I know are incredibly strong people. They have to be. Of course I know some incredible people, so I may be biased. However this is what I have seen in some of the get togethers…

People who are confident enough, strong enough, and trust someone enough, to let go and be at risk. This is not always a safe thing to do, unfortunately (as several people both real and fictional have found out). Just how much nerve do you think it TAKES to walk up, let yourself be handcuffed and possibly gagged, while someone else had the key (and maybe the riding crop or the knife)

Talk about getting off on risk!

 

So don’t you think it makes sense that a vulnerable, breakable guy like.. oh.. Tony Stark… who gets off on flying around in a suit that can (and has) failed at high altitudes… who fights alongside supersoldiers and rage monsters…

Might get off on the adrenaline and endorphins?

Might end up thinking that being tied up, kind of helpless, in bed with a supervillain… could be a kinky turn on?

 

Given the previous discussion about Vikings and the problems with being the “sub” or receptive partner in gay sex.

Think about the attitudes toward people, both by Thor, and by the Midgard culture, about “whose on top”. In ‘someone had to say it’

Ouch

 

Oh, a few definitions for my fan fics:

Brats: Demanding subs, who want to run the whole show... often these are people who really need discipline and limits and are MUCH happier when they get some. (Tony is defined this way by Ms. Vivienne in ‘support group’).

Tops from the bottom: someone who takes a submissive role, likes to be tied up, likes to be paid attention to, but is running the show. These people are often a “grown up” brat. But they can also be the quiet leader where they never seem to be doing anything but somehow they get their way. (Tony in ‘exchanges of power’ is doing this).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this is directly related to the idea that a guy (dominant in the culture) being raped ( submissive/receptive sex) is unthinkable.  
> its why male rape victims dont get help  
> its also why when a MAN gets assaulted by a WOMAN people still frame this as "consenting" because they automatically put the guy in the dominant role.


	5. The Hellfire Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About The Hellfire Club (and some individuals in it) for my Alternative Universe.  
> THIS applies to the world of "A twisted skein" and details may not apply to any other fan fics.

The Hellfire Club

The Hellfire club exists in the greater Marvel Universe. MY version of the Hellfire Club diverges from Canon in several ways. (Also comic book canon is messed up.)

 

 **PUBLIC Information** : The following is information anyone in my “A Twisted Skein” fictional world with reasonable access to information, good google-fu, or a decent amount of research should be able to find out:

The Hellfire Club was founded in 1760 in London, England –one of several clubs of similar name– and has continued ever since, to greater or lesser extent. Currently the Hellfire Club is a privately owned Corporation with club facilities worldwide. It is exclusive, being invitation only, and secretive. While some individuals have openly declared membership, the club does not release its membership roster. It is widely known that membership inherits, but the details are unknown.

No recording devices are permitted in private functions, and the public functions are tightly controlled and recording is still frowned on. Since the club was founded for scandalous activities and widely associated with rakes, dandies, and morally questionable acts from its founding, it is widely believed to be predominantly a club for BDSM and orgies.

Notable facilities are located in London, New York City, Paris and Hong Kong, with lesser facilities in many other locations.

Their charity events and semipublic parties are legendary; their private parties (more typical) are the source of endless speculation.

 

 **SEMI-PUBLIC information** : The following is information available to decent hackers, really good researchers, and most spy agencies.

The Hellfire Club Has Outer Circle members and Inner Circle members. The Inner Circle is even more secretive, but makes all the important decisions for the club.

The club doesn’t just recruit based on money- that is, JUST having money won’t get you in; they recruit based on power and influence, especially in the last 80 years. Howard Stark was invited into the Hellfire Club, probably based on his influence and power in the technological field. Others have been part of the club since its founding.

New members are probationary, even inherited members; until it is proven that they will NOT reveal club information. Anyone found to break club confidences is blacklisted and will no longer be allowed even to public events. Many other individuals (even supposed nonmembers) will also cease trusting them immediately.

While the club does indeed host a number of ‘scandalous’ parties and events, the club is prized by most of its members simply for the strict privacy and ‘peace and quiet’ afforded by their facilities.

 

 

 **NON-PUBLIC information** : This information is available to some spy agencies, and some really good hackers. (SHIELD, top level Hydra, CIA, MI6 and 5, etc. all would have this information available.)

The Inner Circle is not only secret… but people suspected of being in the IC also have a tendency to die in assassinations, not of natural causes. Between that and the power plays that appear to have been orchestrated by the club, most serious spy agencies would quite literally KILLL for an inside informant.

Many spy agencies have gotten informants or eavesdropping devices in, one way or another…

In the last 10 years, NO ONE has survived for long after getting out significant secret information. MINOR information? Yes. (Followed by it becoming evident that their cover has been blown) Any spy managing to get major information out has ended up dead, whether by “natural causes” or by assassin. The club has enough money to hire the best, and they HAVE…

And the club will hire top level assassins to go after someone just for taking a bedroom photo.

Yes, seriously, they have.

In addition, some spies or assets who have been able to get membership into the club have simply refused to continue any information gathering-having apparently been compromised.

The risk of losing top level assets to death or switching sides has been enough to dissuade most agencies from following up.

One tidbit of information that did make it out (before everyone involved in the infiltration met untimely and *completely accidental really* deaths) The Hellfire Club does not consider obvious mutations or super abilities to be grounds for dismissal or exclusion. There are several individual members who are evidently “supers”, although this information is not known outside the club. (Like Warren Worthington III)

 

** Some Canon members and notes from my world: **

   Howard Stark (deceased)- (SP info) invited in based on his technological and business achievements

   Harry Leland – Attorney, known to represent the Hellfire Club in NYC

   Senator Robert Kelly – friend of Howard Stark and anti-mutant politician

   Sebastian Shaw- probably an IC member

   Warren Worthington III –inherited membership from his father. Mutant. (That is not public knowledge)

   Frost Family- industrialists and business family. Most of the family has had membership, however several members did NOT pass the probationary period!   Emma Frost, currently CEO of Frost Industries International, spends a great deal of time in the NYC club. Emma was very publicly linked to Tony Stark, but is believed to have been forbidden to see him again by her father, Winston. (Her father died two years ago relative to our current timeline)

   Anthony Stark (Iron Man) - inherited membership from his father. He had a rather public affair with Emma Frost. It is believed that they are on poor terms, like most of his prior lovers.

   Benazir Kaur- London based, notable for not being a typical member, but having been seen in the club by numerous informants.

   Norman Osborn – invited member

 

 

 **Ned Buchanon aka the (former) White King of the Hellfire Club:  
** (deceased)

In canon he was an anti-mutant sociopath who recruited Shaw and tricked him into funding the “Sentinal program” to build robots to hunt down and kill mutants.

Eventually they were done and Shaw was now no longer needed, so he sent robots to kill him, Leland, Frost and Shaw’s  fiancé  Lourdes Chantal (all mutants).  The sentinals failed at the cost of Lourdes’ life.  The mutants then slaughtered the entire Inner Circle (who were all in on it, somehow, even with a telepath around, which makes no sense.) And they took over.

In my fan –fic they didn’t get quite that far with the sentinel program.  Also Frost wasn’t there.

 

** Sebastian Shaw, aka The Black King of the Hellfire Club: **

In Canon Shaw, Leland, and Frost are all about the same age. They were all attempted to be killed by Ned Buchanon.  Shaw alternates in the comics between being a good leader and being a tyrannical overbearing idiot with no forward planning and too much testosterone.  Oh yes, and like most HC members is very rich and runs a lot of businesses.

In real life if he acted out that badly his businesses would be long bankrupt.  I figured if he survived this long he HAD to be more sensible.  So whatever he may have been like in his youth? Now he is much more patient and has better judgement, although if you push him too far he will STILL go snap.

 

 

** Emma Frost, aka The White Queen of the Hellfire Club:   **

In canon she has been ret conned and re written so often it’s confusing, BUT… she is/was a telepath.  She is/was from the Frost family (wealthy and sociopathic with an abusive as hell family)  ALSO in canon she had some kind of past relationship with Tony Stark!

Yes, that’s canon.

You see in the comic book version of civil war, Tony goes to talk with the X-men, and Emma is in charge of them (changed sides a few times, yes) and they *already know each other very well*.

Given that IN CANON he is a member of the hellfire club?  And their families are both wealthy, club members and etc.?

Yeah

So the main thing I changed was expressly making Shaw older, and she Tony’s age.  Thereby taking her out of the original fight with Ned Buchanon. 

Since I also made her dislike casual touch, borrowing from Babylon 5 ideas of telepaths… that also changed her temperament a bit… and this is why she dresses very differently from her comic book portrayal.

 

** Canon references: **

Note that my fan fic is an alternative universe, and these references MAY NOT BE accurate. (Try: are not at all accurate, really)

<http://www.writeups.org/fiche.php?id=2823> white queen, Emma Frost and hellfire club write up

<http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Hellfire_Club>

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hellfire_Club_%28comics%29>

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men:_First_Class>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember, while i based my Hellfire Club on the comic book universe that i grew up with, it is NOT identical... not even close.


	6. Hellfire Club and more Character  Backgrounds part 2 (includes Fluffy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notable characters i didn't want to mention in advance for spoiler reasons.  
> NOTE!!!! read at your own risk, descriptions of characters are often one or more chapters ahead.

Many of these characters are LOOSELY based on canon characters from the comic books or movies. in all other respects they may be original characters. divergences are noted in the individual descriptions.  I reserve the right to adjust any and all characters  as i write to make for a better story arc, but will not change "established" history.

so THIS? if you didnt see it in the story, it is subject to change without notice.

 

NOTE: characters LIE. they do. they also mis remember stuff.

just because a character SAID something doesnt mean its  fact.

\---

 

Fluffy, aka Sandra Morgan, aka Tithe:

very very loosely based on  a canon character who appeared in Marvel comic books as a member of the hellfire club:

[http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix6/tithehellfire.htm](http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Sandra_Morgan_\(Earth-616\))

<http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Sandra_Morgan_(Earth-616)>

To all intents and purposes, Fluffy is an Original Character. I kept the name, and the fact that (among other things) she  is a mutant with  energy abilities (confirmed in one source to be Microwave bursts)

Every thing else? well the official sources have a lot of "presumed" and unknown" so...

This Hellfire club Sebastian Shaw is saner and  more  politically astute, he is also using his allied telepath  (the white Queen Emma Frost) to more tactical advantage. therefore NONE of the revolt against Sebastian described in the canon background could have ever happened AS DEPICTED...  
however....  
i found a way to incorporate the background into my story, it just happened a bit differently.

**I decided to create an entirely new background, and affiliation for this character.***  
  
Fluffy  being "Fluffy the cat girl" is my  creation.  she is only called Tithe  for Hellfire Club coded communications. She is loyal to her "owner" Henry aka Gloria  and to Emma Frost, and through her to Sebastian Shaw.

Her entry into the Hellfire club was based  (IN MY WORLD) on her connections to Henry, her intense mutant powers, and the fact that she is  highly intelligent, fast, and ruthless. she has no hesitation to kill if she thinks it's called for. She is a "Knight" in the Hellfire club, one of the combat positions. She is intensely and frighteningly smart, but her education was erratic.

In her personal life she is primarily a Submissive in BDSM (with masochistic tendencies) and a "brat" of the highest order unless she  decides its more fun (for her) to behave.

While she can switch (play Dominant) very well, she finds it too much work, and "not fun"enough to be worthwhile UNLESS.... she is having one of her rare "care taker" moods (there are some people she enjoys taking care of.), or  she is getting payback.  in which case you probably don't want her to. The men that have caused her trouble previously that have fallen into her hands have ended up VERY much regretting it.  so have the women, possibly more so. Kitty Cats PLAY with their food.

OUtside of the bedroom? or playroom? she is very aggressive. 

she has a lot in common with Tony in the sense of being a submissive/masochist in her sexual play, and not at ALL submissive in the rest of her life. (not into sharps though)

In this version of history she had a very hard early life,  and her aggression is  survival based.  despite being in a position of power and wealth NOW, it leaves lasting scars when you grew up on the street, or in danger.  this is unlike Tony for the most part.

her abilities are  AT LEAST what was shown in the comics. (see links)

 

People underestimate her constantly because of her nickname, and demeanor.  she approves of this.  
Fluffy is NOT A NICE PERSON if she doesn't like you, however  loyal and nice she may be to people she does like.  She is a member of the Hellfire Club, and one of their  trained killers.  she is NOT a hero.  that doesnt mean she is all bad, but please remember that.

 

She is also a fan fic writer, yes. 

Her work and other "characters work" can be found HERE:<http://archiveofourown.org/series/592879>

 

 

Dr. Stern:

Canon: a scientific researcher featured in the Hulk story arc in the marvel movies. he developed an idea for "evolving" man kind based on some of Bruce Banners blood.

NOT CANON: in MY universe his "improving mankind by forced evolution" studies was right up a mutant's interest. He was funded in part by the Hellfire club, and may have some interest from (drum roll please) Magneto. In any event from what Fluffy said, his paper (and possibly his serums and etc)  were passed on to the hellfire Club 9and maybe more people) before General Ross got to them....

<http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Bruce_Banner>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AnimalEaredHeadband trope for kitty ears on a head band  
> http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BadassAdorable trope page for Badass Adorable (that is, Fluffy)


	7. X-men, Alpha Flight, etc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The X-men and other mutant groups in the "Tangled Skein" universe.  
> First of all, the comic book universe is SO messed up, and has been rebooted, changed, "edited in time" etc that it is IMPOSSIBLE to use all of it.  
> i'm not even trying. I'm stealing the parts from the 1980s and 1990s comics that i read, and loved (or hated)

The X-men exist.  
I am going a bit more by comic book canon of the 1980's, which is when *I* was reading it, but have thrown some  of the MCU into the mix, and...  
just like with Sebastian Shaw of the Hellfire Club, i wanted them to be  more "real".  and The early X-men had a track record of almost  punching each other out when  in between missions. seriously. the whole comic is full of "please dont fight!" from jean grey, Kitty Pryde, and so on

  * **Scott Summers (Cyclops** ) is an ass. Oh he's a hero through and through, he'll die for the cause, etc. but ... he's a jealous, possessive, hot headed ass. If you read the old original series, or even the Neil Gaiman  Marvel 1602, you will see he is prepared to beat up any other guy who looks at "his" girl.  he's basically  a controlling ... anyway no, i dont like him.  Helaciously powerful, his force beams are uncontrollable (always on) when his eyes are open, hence the need for the visor.  In Comic Canon his father  was kidnapped by aliens and hangs out with  <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starjammers> but i havent decided if i am using that yet
  * **Warren Worthington III (Angel)** he's a rich, naive, pretty boy, who  can't  really do anything about the fact that as a mutant he is  on a hate list.  Its kind of weird because he's insanely privileged , but  he's hiding the fact that he's a mutant, which would get him killed. he usually just lets people believe he's a closeted gay guy (he's kind of that too) He's very brave, but not the sharpest  pencil in the box. In Canon he is the most attractive male in the group (never mind the actors who have played them in MCU... comic cannon says  he is a pretty boy-toy "angel" looking guy) In Comic canon he  has a mad crush on Jean Grey, in Marvel 1602 he (kind of) did too.  I have so far decided that he is gay, submissive, and most of his "attracted to  jean grey" is because of  her hitting  some of his emotional triggers, and ... honestly... a deeply buried sexual attraction to Scott.
  * **Logan (Wolverine) aka James or Thomas aka Weapon X** . heh, see details below It is well established that Logan is a coarse, brutal killing machine, who is highly intelligent, well traveled, speaks multiple languages, and has a background that is so messed up its crazy.  He also has a compplete teddy bear side with kids, or anyone "young" even if he  will yell at them for being an idiot.  (Please look up his background with Kitty Pride in the links  at the bottom of this chapter, smirk)  Fluffy is confusing as HELL to him, because when he ran into her before she was a young woman, panicked and out of her league... but now she is a cheerful and somewhat psychotic KID. (Amazing what make up will do for a woman, isn't it?) he has absolutely no idea how to respond to her, especially since she seems to be treating him like a "playmate".  _Thats ok, Wolvie, she confuses everyone._



 

 

Alpha Flight Exists. (Canadian super hero group, associated with Canadian govt and intelligence agencies)

See 1st item of Trivia: Department H in "The winter soldier movie" <http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1843866/trivia>

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alpha_Flight>

I am using the "Part of the background of the X-men's Wolverine" story arc, with HEAVY modifications. <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wolverine_(character)>

Also Wolverine is 5 foot 3 inches tall, or thereabouts.: <http://marvel.com/characters/66/wolverine>

 

NICK FURY REBOOT:

In the old 80's Nick Fury in comic canon was a white dude with the super soldier formula (sort of) keeping him young.

He headed up S.H.I.E.L.D and had MAJOR headaches with them.

one major storyline, which i used to  re read often... had Nick finding out that  S.H.I.E.L.D. AND Hydra... were both suborned, and being run by the same people.  S.H.I.E.L.D had been infiltrated, compromised and replaced....  
and he ended up working with a Madame Hydra ...  
anyway its a FABULOUS story, and the MCU clearly used some bits of comic book story arcs in their  Canon

When they started  tossing around the MCU version of Nick Fury, the comic books brought him in as "Nick Fury JR."

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nick_Fury_Jr.>

I am using PART of the  Nick Fury Jr. back story.

Nicholas Joseph "Nick" Fury Jr. (originally known as Marcus Johnson) therefore.... is a minor super.  served in the military with Coulson.  has worked  briefly with several of his father's old contacts, including Alpha Flight.

More to be revealed later

CANON for this series:

Wolverine's background is  confused and partly unknown.

he was a property/agent of Canada.  
he worked with Alpha Flight  
The Canadian agents, especially [Guardian](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guardian_%28Marvel_Comics%29): Originally Weapon Alpha, James MacDonald Hudson  have worked with Nick Fury SENIOR, and  then later the  Alpha Flight Team worked with Nick Fury JR (based on the Nick Fury of  the MCU.

so Wolverine briefly knew Nick Fury Sr. and has known Nick Fury Jr. for years.

 

\---

oh, freebie for you:

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ogun_(comics)>

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kitty_Pryde_and_Wolverine>

 

Yeah, he exists.  and that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> additional webpages if you want some un fun reading:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weapon_X#Original_installment  
> (so yeah, wolverine is connected to Deadpool)


	8. Babylon 5, Dune, in universe fan fiction, and other fandoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which i point out a lot about what the CHARACTERS would know about fan fiction, and fandom.

Babylon 5:

Darcy references Babylon 5 the series as  a clue on identifying which of Tony's exes was a telepath.  she specifically mentions touch telepathy, and the use of gloves to  minimize that.  Babylon 5 may have popularized it, but  a large number of shows assume touch is either NEEDED for telepathy, or helpful.  The Vulcan mind meld of Star Trek being an example.

Babylon 5 however popularized GLOVES as a normal telepathic person's accessory.

 

Yes, Darcy is a geek. obviously, but as a poli sci major she loves  stories with politics and  real life compromises and "we can't just shoot this problem" and so on.

which is why she also has read and watched

 

Dune

Dune is a epic production by Frank Herbert <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dune_%28novel%29>

It started as a Novel, with a lot of world building, politics, and  psionics or nearly so.  then it got sequels, and prequels, and... suffice it to say that the entire saga is  a bit much.

however, the "Litany Against Fear" has been highly popularized and is used by a number of fans (including some serious meditation practitioners and magicians/pagans/wiccans of my acquaintance, yes).  It is perhaps no surprise that  Tony Stark, Carol/Ms Vivienne, and Darcy all know it.

 

Full version:

"I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain."  <http://dune.wikia.com/wiki/Litany_Against_Fear>

shorter versions were used in the  television and  movie, other variations were used in different books for a decent over view, and a different variation of the Litany: <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bene_Gesserit>

 

Some aspects of the world history are common across all variations, and especially with  visuals from the movie or series, would be available  to Loki on the bond.  Tony tends to  associate the  hot dessert and etc with Afghanistan, as you may imagine.

in my head canon he  recited the litany sometimes while prisoner there.

 

Fan Fiction

No one (in universe) in fandom has any idea about **Frost Giant** s. Therefore "Frost" is NOT used as a short form for Loki!  one of the tags would be "horn" based on the helmet.  Hence one tag for a Loki/Tony slash would be "IronHorn".  it's not the only one.

 

yes people write fan fiction about the **real life avenger** s. you know we would.

 

anyway,  the **identity** of  most of the Avengers is available with some digging, but not easily.  Most fan fiction authors either establish a "cover name they are using right now" (so Hawkeye is using  Roger or something) or they just use the code names.  A few do the research and use the names they find. shrug

Fluffy  refuses to "cheat" and is also trying not to publish  anything TOO close to what she knows, so she uses the hero names unless she has a good reason not to.

 

 **No one knows who the Hulk i** s, or that he has any other  shape... although there are a few people who have made the ASSUMPTION that he can in fact become human, based on other sources like Captain Marvel/Billy Batson... or just deducing that he cant hide that well as a green giant.

 

 **Tony and BDSM** : Oh and for Sarah's fan fiction ?  remember that SHE told LOKI that Tony Stark had a reputation.  and she knows Carol, who told Loki that Tony Stark had a rep in the  BDSM community as a unsafe sub.  His secrets are  not as well kept as he might like.  (Note that a lot of people assume he is a switch, and is unsafe top or bottom, and some assume he is an unsafe sub because he  doesnt like to admit he can't handle it - because he's a dom)

Just like in "our" AO3, people write BDSM fan fiction regardless, so someone would  write Tony as a sub/dom story... just Sarah has better clues.

 

 **No Jarvis** : No one outside of  Stark Industries (and very few inside of it) has any clue about the AI levels Tony has built, so the robots? no clue... Jarvis? no clue.

people may assume he has a computer to help run the suit, and its not out of line to assume a "Knight Rider" type of thing... but that would be someone's INVENTION... they do not "know".

 

Mutants exist, but  are not as numerous as in some versions of the comics, and  have generally learned to keep their heads down, for obvious reasons... but yes the Xmen have done enough public stuff to be known, and OF COURSE people write fan fiction about them.

 

 **crossovers** between the "real world" of avengers and mutants, and "comic books" of superman and batman and etc. and TV shows like sentinels, and werewolf/ alpha/ omega verses... are as common as you would expect.

seriously

just remember what people know is DIFFERENT because they dont have the avengers or Xmen movies/comics


	9. Rape, Torture, and other reallly unpleasannt topics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> real word statistics on rape, trture, and sex trafficking... and how they apply to my fan fic series here. AS well as my PERSONAL knowledge of these events....  
> OBVIOUSLY TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!

**Hi, let me get this out front and center : (the resources listings are after the *)**

I have personally met, as well as spoken online, to victims of sex trafficking.  none of them are anything like my character Fluffy, but yeah... I, PERSONALLY, know people who were sold/tricked or abused into  porn, prostitution, and so on.

I personally know people who were raped by family members  and a few that were then "rented out" to others.

In addition, my dog was adopted from the local SPCA after her previous owner was convicted of  drug and human smuggling, for the purposes of sex trafficking.

 

I am a military Veteran. (i didn't do anything exciting, no) i have many friends in the military and went to training with people who had been in for ages.  Rape is used as a weapon of war in may places, and it is an UNDERSTOOD, and well established method of breaking a prisoner's will. It is part of the information you get in torture resistance training.

 

It is well documented that, especially in male dominated/masculine valued cultures, that rape of a man will be massively psychologically damaging. many of these cultures do NOT consider the aggressor to be "gay" that is entirely on the  victim. 

you see this EVEN NOW  (and yes, in the USA) in  people claiming they were not "gay" because they beat and raped a gay man... the receptive partner is gay, the dominant partner is "more masculine"  look up any of the school bullying and rape cases... the rapists did not consider that THEY were gay...

 

and corrective rape is the reason at lest one of my friends will not go visit her family in the Caribbean.

*****

 

**Wartime rape/rape as a war weapon:**

Rape as a weapon of war is unfortunately commonplace.  Rape (and forced sex slavery which is a sub type of that) is a common tactic.  It is expressly forbidden under most international agreements... and those agreements are commonly ignored.

American and British armed forces  keep a record of prosecutions and discipline actions (and complaints) and so we know it occurs in these military srvices... (and as a veteran i can tell you its UNDER reported in the extreme)  other nations and armies have used it as a significant tactic of war. 

  
http://www.un.org/en/preventgenocide/rwanda/about/bgsexualviolence.shtml

https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wartime_sexual_violence

https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rape_of_males

http://www.upenn.edu/pennpress/book/15076.html

http://time.com/war-and-rape/

http://www.alternet.org/books/women-wartime-rapists-book-laura-sjoberg ( a rare look at women as rapists in war crimes)

 

**rape and brainwashing:**

https://archive.org/stream/RapeOfTheMind-ThePsychologyOfThoughtControl-A.m.MeerlooMd/RapeOfTheMind-ThePsychologyOfThoughtControl-A.m.MeerlooMd_djvu.txt

 

**Corrective Rape (the ridiculous idea that by raping a gay person you will convince them to not be gay)**

http://www.nytimes.com/interactive/2013/07/26/opinion/26corrective-rape.html

http://www.telegraph.co.uk/women/womens-life/11608361/Corrective-rape-The-homophobic-fallout-of-post-apartheid-South-Africa.html

http://timesofindia.indiatimes.com/life-style/relationships/parenting/Parents-use-corrective-rape-to-straighten-gays/articleshow/47489949.cms

 

**other brainwashing  references**

https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brainwashing

https://www.amazon.com/Brainwashing-science-thought-control-Landmark/dp/0198798334/ref=pd_lpo_sbs_14_t_1?_encoding=UTF8&psc=1&refRID=Y32CYFF4C40GM9FHSGWM

 

**Torture (may include rape)**

https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Senate_Intelligence_Committee_report_on_CIA_torture

https://www.nytimes.com/interactive/2014/12/09/world/cia-torture-report-key-points.html?_r=0

 

**Sex Trafficking (including but to limited to children)**

http://www.cracked.com/personal-experiences-1440-5-things-i-learned-as-sex-slave-in-modern-america.html  (YES i got a bit of Fluffy from here)

http://www.cracked.com/personal-experiences-2056-5-things-you-learn-as-sex-trafficking-victim-in-usa.html (follow up article with more resources)

https://polarisproject.org/sex-trafficking

http://www.endslaverynow.org/learn/slavery-today/sex-trafficking

http://www.phillyvoice.com/fbi-rescues-82-children-worldwide-child-sex-sweep/  (my town)

http://philadelphia.cbslocal.com/tag/sex-trafficking/  (my area)

http://www.cnn.com/2017/04/28/world/freedom-project-neli-delgado-human-trafficking/  from sex trafficking victim to restaurateur...

https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sex_trafficking

 

"Globally, [the U.N. estimates](http://www.unodc.org/documents/data-and-analysis/glotip/GLOTIP_2014_full_report.pdf) the yearly value of the human trafficking industry at $32 billion, making it the [third-largest criminal industry](https://www.unglobalcompact.org/docs/issues_doc/labour/Forced_labour/HUMAN_TRAFFICKING_-_BACKGROUND_BRIEFING_NOTE_-_final.pdf) on the planet, lagging only behind guns and drugs"

 

So... (MAY CONTAIN SPOILER INFORMATION )

 

 **Tony Stark** was tortured (thats canon to the MCU) he may, or may not, have been raped (we don't get any evidence either way)  i heavily imply that he was at least sexually assaulted, or assaulted in a fashion that felt sexual to him... and it MASSIVELY affected his normal BDSM outlet (that would be just from the torture anyway)

 **Clint and Natasha** both use sex, and have been raped as part of missions. ( sometimes with that as a plan... but not always.) Natasha was abused repeatedly as part of her conditioning/training. Clint was repeatedly assaulted (sexually and otherwise) before he joined S.H.I.E.L.D. (canon in some comic books, not covered in the MCU) and his brother was abusive in the extreme (canon in the comic books)

 **Fluffy** was a child sex trafficking victim (and child porn)

 **Bucky Barnes** was tortured repeatedly (Canon to MCU) drugged a lot (canon to MCU) and raped (implied in MCU, canon in my stories) as a method of breaking him down and controlling him, and also because people  are nasty, especially Hydra.

 **Coulson** has been tortured, but not raped.  many of the agents he has handled have been both, so he's well aware of it.  he also got a lot of knowledge in torture resistance training pre and post S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

other characters will be discussed in  the story ONLY... but these were central enough to the characters , or canon in various sources, to be  used as examples.

 

 


End file.
